internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Chappell–Hadlee Trophy
| most_successful = (4) | most_runs = M Hussey (736) | most_wickets = M Johnson (22) }} The Chappell–Hadlee Trophy in cricket is a One Day International cricket series between Australia and New Zealand. It is named after legendary cricketing families from the two countries, the Chappell brothers (Ian, Gregory, and Trevor) of Australia and Walter Hadlee and his three sons, (Barry, Dayle and Sir Richard), of New Zealand. The trophy is currently held by Australia, who defeated New Zealand in the one-match 2010–11 series. Australia has held the trophy continuously since its series win in 2007–08. Australia has recorded four series wins to New Zealand's one. The trophy was contested annually from 2004–05 until 2009–10 as a three- or five-match series, and as a one-match series during the World Cup in 2010–11. However, the tournament is no longer an annual event, as under the ICC's future tour's programme, the two sides are not scheduled to meet in a one-day series until the 2016–17 season. Trophy history Chappell–Hadlee Trophy matches have seen several notable results and records broken: *New Zealand has completed three notably large run chases in Chappell–Hadlee Trophy matches. In the third ODI in 2005–06 in Christchurch, New Zealand successfully chased Australia's total of 332, setting a new record for the highest run chase in ODI history; this record was surpassed by South Africa later in the 2005–06 season. Then, in the 2006–07 series, New Zealand successfully chased 336 in the second ODI in Auckland, and successfully chased 346 in the third ODI in Hamilton. For a time, these three matches were the second, third and fourth-highest run chases in ODI history. *In the first ODI in 2006–07 in Wellington, Australia was beaten by 10 wickets for the first time in ODI history. This was Australia's 646th ODI match. *After its loss in the second ODI in 2006–07 in Auckland, Australia lost the top spot in the ICC ODI Championship for the first time since the standings were introduced in October 2002, ending a streak of 52 consecutive months at the top. * In the third ODI in 2006–07 in Hamilton, Matthew Hayden scored 181 not out for Australia in the first innings, setting a new record for the highest individual innings by an Australian batsman; this record stood until 2011. Craig McMillan then scored a century in 67 balls in the second innings, which (as of January 2012) is the fastest ever ODI century by a New Zealand batsman. Overall statistics Series Matches Series Results Series 2004–05 series in Australia Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2004–05. One-Day International series result: Series tied 1–1. 2005–06 series in New Zealand Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2005–06. One-Day International series result: Australia won 2–1. 2006–07 series in New Zealand Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2006–07. One-Day International series result: New Zealand won 3–0. '' 2007–08 series in Australia ''Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2007–08. One-Day International series result: Australia won 2–0. 2008–09 series in Australia Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2008–09. One-Day International series result: Australia retains trophy after 2–2 draw. '' 2009–10 series in New Zealand ''Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2009–10. One-Day International series result: Australia won 3–2. 2010–11 series in India (World Cup 2011) The only scheduled ODI between Australia and New Zealand during the 2010–11 season was during the Group Stage of the 2011 ICC Cricket World Cup, played in Nagpur, India, on 25 February 2011, so the countries agreed to contest the Chappell–Hadlee Trophy in this match. Australia won by 7 wickets. Chappell–Hadlee Trophy 2010–11. One-Day International series result: Australia won 1–0. See also *Trans Tasman Trophy References # Hodge in one-day squad for New Zealand from Cricinfo # Vettori to lead New Zealand as Fleming undergoes surgery from Cricinfo # Cricinfo scorecard First ODI # Cricinfo scorecard Second ODI # New Zealand pull off record chase, from BBC Sport, published 10 December 2005 # Cricinfo scorecard Third ODI External links *Chappel-Hadlee trophy official Australian site Category:One Day International cricket competitions